


Helping my little girl to get a boyfriend (IronShortie #6)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Babysitting, Breathplay, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(12)It's hard to see them leave the nest. Especially after training your baby girl for sex since she was 7-years-old!Bella -now 12-year-old fucking machine- wants me to help her get a boyfriend. She wants the boy next door. Well... Guess I need to make deal with Bella!And there is always her little sister...CHAPTER 2: Bella and daddy put the plan for seduction of neighbor's Neil into action. It is working fine but frustrating for Bella. Fortunately daddy is there to take care for his little girl. This includes some anal sex and breath play.CHAPTER 3: Bella finally gets Neil to bang her. They almost get caught on the way there thought.
Series: IronShorties [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Kudos: 33





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an IronShortie -series story. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #sex & #anal. Well… #sex is after first row of the story, so you probably don’t need to fast-forward there… ;-)

“Daddy, can you help me to get boyfriend? I really need your advice.”

#sex

It was very hard for me to deny my little girl anything when she was expertly riding my cock. I’d spend last five years teaching her about sex. Being only 12-year-old Bella was amazing in bed. Actually she was much better that most of the women I’d dated over the years. Far superior to her mother. She will make a wonderful wife to someday.

“Daddy. Are you listening?”

She had stopped riding and was staring at me. I had drifted into the pleasure and my thoughts.

“Yeah. Turn around. I want to see your ass. Continue slow and let’s talk.”

She turned around and leaned against my legs so that her asshole was winking at me and resumed riding. There was not much to do around where we lived so she and her little sister had taken a daily routine of doing 1-2 hours of Zumba. Both of my girls had really fit and tight body. Bella had narrow waist and well-shaped tight teen ass. With real tight asshole I loved to bound hard.

“Are we taking in general or some specific boy?”

She looked over her shoulder pumping her ass up and down full length of my staff slowly. She rode me so well. She would go up all the way so that tip of my cock was just between her lips and only then go down again. Every time I would get the wonderful feeling of first penetration.

“Neil. I like Neil so much. But I don’t know if she is into me. I’m not even in junior high and he is already in high school.”

Neil was the 16 year-old boy living in the house next to ours. Bella got a crush on him since she was eight. He was a nice kid, a little on the shy end. I knew why Bella liked him: he was good looking, smart and sporty. While I was living with my two daughters, his family of three consisted of his parents. He mowed our lawn for pocket money and now that Bella had grown some tits he seem to have noticed, that there was also a pretty hot girl next door.

“I like Neil too. He is so shy and focused on sports & school that he probably doesn’t have a girlfriend yet. I think he would be perfect for first boyfriend for you. Would you like me to help with him?”

I was teasing her asshole with my finger as she continued to skillfully ride me while we talked.

“Can you, Daddy?”

“Sure I can. Do you know what I would like to do?”, I said pushing tip of my finger into her ass.

“You’d like to fuck my ass so hard that I scream for mercy. And when I cum you want to shoot your cum deep in my butt?”

“You got that right, honey. But let’s first make a plan on Neil. You better turn around so I can focus.”

She turned around without taking me out and resumed slow riding in squatting position. She had practiced all this so much she really was an expert. 

“I think Neil has started to notice you during past three years. You know… Since your tits started to grow.”

Her breast were size of small watermelon. Due to her age and all fitness training incredibly firm. If she was a grown woman I would be sure they were fake. But they were not. Her mother had tiny tits so I knew that her breasts growing so nicely was due to sexual stimulation. I taught her how to suck cock and started to eat her when she was seven. On her ninth birthday I took her anal virginity. Quite soon after that I started to see her tits growing quite fast. Her cherry I took on her tenth. As her mother was not around anymore we have since fucked daily. Several times on most days. When she was eleven she had boobs that most women would kill for. As she rode her firm and large breasts bounced up and down.

“Yeah. I’ve seen him glancing at me when he thinks I’m not looking.”

“That’s good. He probably likes you and is interested in your body. But doesn’t have guts to act on it. Now that he is in high school he probably thinks it is no longer OK. So we need to help him. You need to lure him in. He’s already interested in you but might be also interested in some girl in his class. So we need to get moving now and then you can lock him in. All boys of his age are interested in pussy. You are pretty and have a great -or even better- body than most girls in her class. And you live next door. So when you show him that you willing to play adult games, he’ll forget all the girls in his class. Your little sister was in sleepover the whole weekend, right?”

She nodded. The house was ours alone. So I smacked her ass hard with both hands. The slapping sound echoed in my bedroom and she cried out in surprise. 

“I like it when you are loud. I just tested that there is still some voice in you…”

I winked and she giggled.

“I promise to scream my lungs out when you fuck my ass, Daddy. I’ll do that for you if you will help me with Neil.”

“I will honey. But let’s agree one thing. When you are with Neil, you don’t give him your ass. You will keep it for me until you turn sixteen. Since you officially cannot have sex before that and you are such amazing fuck, he’ll be pretty happy. You both probably want to keep being together a secret until then. Then you can lure him to go public with you by promising him anal sex. Until then I’ll just fuck your ass once a day and put speed in training your little sister. Since you are so good in sex, I’d probably want your help in training her. When you turn sixteen you can decide who you want to fuck. As long as you don’t tell anyone you have been fucking me. Sounds good?”

“Great! You know I love fucking you, Daddy. And I’d love to help you train Ally. I can show her how much I love anal and you can then start fucking her already now.”

“OK. We have a deal then, honey. But remember. You are probably the most sexually experienced and talented girl of your age in thousands of miles. There probably is only handful in your level in whole US. I’m sure there is none with your looks and body. So you have BIG head start on Neil. He doesn’t know about girls body or sex. He will be awkward and will come too early. All inexperienced teen boys will. You remember how you were when you started sex? You were just lying passively with your legs spread when I fucked you. And how you are today!”

I marveled her riding and bouncing tits for a moment. She was in such great shape that she would ride me for two hours straight without getting out of breath if I asked.

“So you need to fake that you are also inexperienced. He can never know I’ve been fucking you for years. First of all he will think it is weird and ditch you. Secondly he might tell someone and police might take me to jail.”

“I’ll never tell anyone our secret. And neither will Ally.”, she said in serious voice. Pace of her riding had increased a bit as she was getting excited about getting a boyfriend.

“OK. We’ll practice you faking inexperienced later. I’ll roleplay him. And don’t worry about him noticing your pussy being well used. You’re going to be his first fuck and your pussy is going to provide him greatest feeling ever. He’ll be happy, trust me. I think I have a plan. But the boyfriend-girlfriend thing involves kissing. Come and show me how you kiss faking you have no experience.”

She changed her position to be able to kiss me. Then she put her mouth to mine. Hesitantly opened her lips a bit. After a while she opened them more and awkwardly stuck her tongue to my mouth. This was very believable. I broke the kiss.

“That was good. You need to kiss him like that few times. Then when he starts to pick up how to do it, you can “learn” fast... Now kiss Daddy properly.”

She started to kiss me passionately. All the time when we had been kissing and talking she had been pumping my dick in and out of her 12 year-old pussy. Pussy that I was now giving away for neighbor’s boy. But I’d always know the time would come and I had her little sister to enjoy. And her ass for at least for next three years. We kissed for few minutes until she broke the kiss.

“How about the plan, Daddy. I really need to cum. And I’m betting you want to get inside my ass too. Daddy, if you have a good plan I will squeeze you so hard and cry my lungs out when you fuck my ass.”

“Oh. That sounds good honey. About the plan… In the afternoon when he comes to mown the lawn you will be reading a magazine in one of the deck chairs. You wear skirt and no panties. You just sit reading and listening music. Actually you are not listening to music but I’ll be looking from upstairs window and give you instructions via phone. You start by sitting normally with your legs bent a bit. That way he can see your pussy when he goes by. You’ll just keep reading and make sure the magazine covers your face so he can look in peace without thinking that you could notice. I’ll tell you what he is doing. Then you turn on your side. Your skirt might raise a bit. He probably can see some boob from the neck. You might fall asleep and give him some opportunities to sneak a peak. Earlier I’ll be leaving with the car and sneak back to house so he thinks it’s just you two. He’ll sure be looking when he thinks you’re asleep.

When we are sure that he is interested we’ll go to phase two. In that I’ll ask if he would like to earn some pocket money by keeping your company when I take your sister to practice. I tell him that you don’t like to be home alone in the evening and don’t want to come with us anymore. So I’d be paying for him to have time alone with you. I’d be surprised if he can fake not being extremely eager. After he agrees I’ll talk to his parents casually about it and tell when that both you and me trust him as he’s been so steady working on our yard and is such a good young man. If they voice concern about putting teen girl and boy in house alone, I’ll play down that concern by talking how shy Neil is and how you are not yet at all interested in boys. And are inexperienced and not interested in sex.”

“Daddy! I’m experienced and interested.”

“No you are not, what it comes to his family. And you are inexperienced when it comes to him, remember.”

“Oh. Yeah. Have to remember that.”

“Yes. You need to teach him how to fuck. And not by telling him how to do it but just telling him if something feels good. And giving small hints if he’s not getting it. You’re not an expert with him, remember that. It will be long process but end result will be really great sex between you guys. Just like us. And once you get there you have him as long as you want! If he gets interested in any other girl and wants to date her: let him. Teen boys are so horny. You will have sex with him every day. Other girls of his age might not even want to have sex with him. And if they do it will be so lame compared to how good sex is with you, Bella. So he’ll return to you for sure.”

I put my hands to her narrow hips to slow her pace down. She was listening so intensely that she kept riding faster as she was getting exited of all she could do with Neil.

“Anyway when he comes to keep you company you watch movies or something. You the slowly cuddle next to him in the sofa. When he gets used to this we need to see if he makes moves hugging or kissing you. If he does you need to play it slow and not go for the sex right away. Remember: I’ll fuck all your frustration away every night when your little sister is out cold due all the gymnastics training. But OK. If he doesn’t make a move then we need to play more boldly. We start with diary stating how much you are into him. I’ll help you write that. All girly stuff and then about your crush on him and how you would like to kiss him. And to be his girlfriend in secret. Maybe more boldly leave dildo in slightly open nightstand draw for him to find or you taking shower and “accidently” leaving door a little open so he can conveniently see you naked through the mirror. I’ll put some candid cameras in house so I can tell you what he is doing while he thinks you’re not watching. Does that sound like a good plan?”

“Yeah, we have a good… HEY!”

#anal

Her sentence got cut out as my movement caught her by surprise. I yanked her off me and threw her face down on the bed. Before she had time to react I mounted her and forced myself into her ass.

“DADDY!”, she screamed. The only lubrication where her juices on my dick.

I started fucking her with all the intention to cum fast. She had been riding and teasing me over an hour. I needed to come. Deep inside her tight ass.

“You promised Daddy some fun when we had good plan. You said we have good plan. Now Daddy is going to have fun with your tight 12 year-old asshole.”

She immediately started to fight the penetration. Her asshole cramped on my dick like a velvet vice. 

“DADDY. IT’S TOO BIG FOR MY TINY HOLE. PLEASE. PLEASE. DON’T FUCK MY ASS SO ROUGH. NOT SO DEEP. DADDY, PLEEESE. NOT IN MY ASS. DADDY, PLEEESE!”, she was screaming from top her lungs.

I knew she could easily take it and she was actually loving it. But this was one of my favorite games. It reminded us of first hard anal fucks when she was nine. She knew how much I loved it and didn’t mind acting for me. She kept screaming and begging. And fight the penetration with her asshole. It really turned me on. I started fucking her as fast and hard as I could.

“NO, DADDY. DON’T FUCK SO ROUGH. NOT SO FAST. NOT SO DEEP. PLEASE. NO, DADDY. I’M YOUR LITTLE GIRL. I’M ONLY ELEVEN. I DON’T WANT IT SO HARD. OH. OH FUUUUCK…”

She had pushed the game and acting so far that it turned her on too. I was bounding on her so hard that the bed was squeaking. That was really something. I had bought new extra sturdy bed when I started fucking her to keep her little sister from waking up. I rammed harder and harder.

“NO. DADDY. NO. PLEASE. PLEASE.”, her voice was giving into please while she tried hard to sound like little girl in pain. 

“PLEASE, DADDY. PLEASE.”, she failed. Now she sounded like she was begging for it.

“Does Daddy’s little anal slut want it hard. Do I bound you hard so you come?”

“YES, DADDY. PLEASE.”, role play was dropped. It was just animalistic please hunting for both of us.

“Then work for it.”, I pulled her on her knees and took hold of her slim waist. “Show Daddy your ass. Push back and show Daddy how much you want to be fucked hard in the ass.”

I was fucking her really rough and she tried to push back. Nipples of her big tits were hard and rubbing against the bed sheet. I released her waist and roughly grabbed her both tits. I held her in place from her tits and squeezed to the point that she would likely getting bruises soon. I didn’t want that now since she would probably be showing them of soon. So I released them and before grapping her waist again smacked her both ass cheeks as hard as I could. SMACK. Again the room echoed of the noise of the hit and from her scream.

“FUUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUUUUUUCK. I’M CUMMING!”

Her ass started to cramp and I decided to totally surprise her. I pulled out of her ass and roughly entered her pussy. That took her by surprise and she screamed on the forced entry during the most sensitive moment of orgasm. It only took me few thrusts to start shooting into her now incredibly tight 12 year-old pussy.

“HOLY FUCK. I’M CUMMING TOO..”

After my orgasm was over, I let go of her.

“Let’s take a shower and start putting our plan into action.”


	2. The seduction and breath play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and daddy put the plan for seduction of neighbor's Neil into action. It is working fine but frustrating for Bella. Fortunately daddy is there to take care for his little girl. This includes some anal sex and breath play.

We had a plan and the scene was set. I had left an hour earlier with the car, so it was now obvious that Bella was home alone. I’d sneaked back into house and was in upstairs inside dark room so I couldn’t be spotted from outside. Bella had put on a pretty knee length summer dress and totally forgotten to put anything under. She had headphones on, and she was sitting in deck chair on the back porch reading a magazine. Quite soon the last piece came to play as Neil pushed lawn mower to our side and started going around the yard.

“OK. As you can hear he is here. Wave to him hello and resume reading. Keep your legs slightly bent and spread. Not too obvious yet.”

I watched Bella to wave to Neil who waved back. Bella went back to her magazine.

“OK, Honey. Now it is really important that you don’t peak behind your magazine. I’ll tell you what he is doing. 

He’s turning now and coming towards you. He’s going to go very close to you. Keep reading. He is coming. Yes! He peeked under your dress. He must have spotted that there were no panties when he waved to you. Stay in same position. Keep reading.

He’s turning again and coming. Oh. He is slowing down. He’s gonna go very slow past you. He is now definitely looking under your dress. Stay in the position. We’ll let him do one more pass before you shift position. There he goes. Looking right up your dress. 

OK. Now raise your right knee higher. He’s still going back so you have time to get position. Looks good. He’s turning. Keep reading. Don’t peak now. He has noticed you have shifted position. He’s taking a path that he has already done to see better. He’s slowing down. He is staring right up to your skirt. He looks so excited. Stay in that position. Let’s have him go five rounds like this. You can watch how he was doing this later from video.”

Neil goes five more rounds always ignoring where the grass had already been but and just enjoying the scenery. Every time he slows down and when he is sure Bella is still reading he shamelessly stares up to her skirt.

“OK, Honey. Now he has been looking right to your pussy on all passes. Let’s change the scenery. Wait until I tell that he is turning this way. Then turn on your side and correct your dress. Now!”

On my cue Bella turns to her side and fixes her dress. But the dress is so short that from behind her ass is slightly visible.

“He noticed and is changing his approach to see your ass. Yes. He is slowing down and staring at your ass. I think he has quite good view. He’s even leaning down to see better since you are safely looking to other direction. This is looking good. Keep on reading. Let’s again let him do few passes.”

Neil keeps staring at my daughter’s 12-year-old ass shamelessly on every pass. We let him go seven times before I gave her new instructions. Grass on the path leading straight to Bella has probably never been this well cut.

“OK. Now the sleeping trick. He’s turning. Let your magazine slowly go down. Yeah. He is looking. I think he is buying it. I think he believes you’re falling to sleep. He keeps staring. Now he is going back. Drop the magazine and pull your top knee up. Just like that. Great. Your ass is almost bare now. He’s going to be so happy when he notices that you have shifted position. He’s coming. He’s taking a real close route. He is slowing down. He’s stopping. He’s stopped to watch your ass and pussy from behind. You are giving him a great show. Now he is slowly going again. OK. Let’s give him few passes. “

Bella pretends to sleep and Neil stops on each go to marvel her ass. It is a great ass and she has fine pussy too. He will be masturbating with these images in the evening while I’ll be fucking that pussy and ass. He needs to take initiative to get piece of it!

“OK, Honey. He’s going away. Now turn. Good. Drop one hand and put other hand on top of your head. Beautiful. Your dress from is now very revealing. If he has any balls at all he’ll come and check your rack up close. Here he comes. He’s slowing down and just looking at you. Now he is going back. This doesn’t look promising. Here goes next round. He’s stopping and walking away from the mower. Yes. He’s tiptoeing next to you. Now he is looking inside your dress. This is beautiful. Whatever you do: don’t move. He is still staring at your tits. He must be so horny. I bet he would like to touch you. Now he reluctantly starts to move away. He is almost done with the yard. OK. Now he is leaving. You stay sleeping for 15 minutes then I’ll call you inside and we’ll remove some sexual tension from us. You can watch the tape while I fuck you doggy style. Now stay!”

#sex

After 15 minutes I call her in. She is so horny that she strips on the way upstairs. I have to eat her first to get her relaxed even little. Then she gets on all fours and we watch the video. We laugh and have fun watching Neil looking at her body. I’m fucking her doggy style and when the tape is done, I ask her how she wants to finish. 

“Lover’s style but rough.”, is her pick.

I sit on the edge of the bed and she straddles me facing me. In this position she is in charge of kissing and I’m in charge of grapping her ass with both hands rocking her back and forth. We kiss passionately and I fuck myself with her roughly. We come together beautifully as years of daily practice pays off. I fall on my back and she keeps kissing me.

“Thanks for your support today, Daddy.”

“Anytime, Honey. I think we got him interested. I’ll put in the next bait tonight.”

In the evening I go talk to Neil as we planned. It is not hard to get him to agree to a two week test period of three nights per week. He looks so keen that I need to distract his parents when we talk about this. As he leaves, I convince them that I’m not worried and kids will not do anything radical. Well… They will if my girl gets to decide the program, but they will never know.

SEDUCTION PART 2: Bella’s show

Next evening daddy is about leave to take Ally to her practice. I’m super exited to spend time with Neil alone. And same time a little concerned if I can get this done. Daddy made a good plan and helped me execute first part of it. I’m sure second part will work also but can I make it work?

Neil arrives little early to keep me company next three hours. I hear him talk with daddy downstairs. I check myself from the lobby mirror. It’s a hot day. I’m short pink tank top with quite good cleavage. It also displays my flat stomach. I really like my body with no fat. It is so good to train with Ally and daddy daily. I’m also wearing matching pink shorts. I’d like to display my ass better with the yoga pants, but daddy thought it would be good to look more “girly”. Whatever that means. These shorts are quite loose and are not displaying my ass well. Anyway I think I look pretty. I hear daddy calls for Ally and they leave. Ally rushes downstairs and I sit down on the sofa to pretend to write to my “diary”. I hear him starting to walk up the stairs. I feel my heart bounding hard.

Neil’s head emerges and he calls for me

“Hey Bella!”

He is looking so hot. He has T-shirt and loose college shorts. My heart is bounding even harder. I try to calm myself and put the diary to the coffee table with shaking hands. I hope he doesn’t notice

“Hey Neil.”, with shaky voice. I hope he is as nervous as I am or he will figure out I’m on to something. There is awkward silence and he is just standing there. Luckily he breaks it

“So, what do you wanna do tonight?”

“I want to drop my clothes on the floor, push you to the sofa, suck you until you come to my mouth, swallow all you cum, continue to suck you until you’re hard again, then climb on top of you and ride you until you beg me to stop.”, I think. That could work but we agreed with daddy that I should go with less horny and slutty approach. 

“I’d like to watch a movie. If that is OK for you?”

“Sure.”, his eyes light up. I propose what we could do and he will get to sit close to me with two-seat sofa.

“My dad has a great horror movie collection, but I never get to watch them as Ally is always around. We could watch one of those.”, he looks concerned, so I continue. “It is OK for daddy if I watch those, but I don’t want to watch them alone.”

“OK then I guess.”

“Great. Wait here. I’ll get a movie and make some popcorn.”

I rush to downstairs. I have everything ready, so I just take my phone and send message to daddy. He replies soon:

“He’s reading your diary. Give him some time now.”

“This might take some time. The one I’ve been wanting to watch is not in the right holder. I need to check these through until I find it.”, I yell upstairs.

“Do you want help?”, Neil yells back.

“Nope. I got this. I’ll get it and then make the popcorn.”

“OK.”

After two minutes I call.

“Found it. About three minutes and I’m there with hot popcorn.”

I turn on the microwave and soon they are popping. Once microwave says “ping” I pour them to a big bowl. Making sure to make noise in the stairs I go up. He is sitting on the sofa on opposite side to the table my diary is on. I’m fighting the urge to glance there and head straight to him. I place to popcorn to his lap.

“Scream. I’ve been wanting to see this for long time. It’s a “modern” classic.”, I show her the case.

“I’ve heard that is good one. Haven’t seen it thought.”, he replies.

I go to put the DVD on. I again I need to fight the urge to bend down and display him my ass. I just go down to floor on my knees and put the disc into player. Then I bounce up and get to the sofa. I sit close to him not leaving space for him to put popcorn between us and get the movie going. Movie starts and I move closer to reach the popcorn. Second time I’m taking popcorn our hands touch slightly and I feel tingle of electricity. First time the murderer comes I scream and jump up. Neil catches the popcorn bowl which I almost knock over and looks amused.

“I screamed like a girl, didn’t I?”, I ask little embarrassed and trying to enlighten the mood.

He laughs in friendly tone.

“You sure did.”, he says smiling but when he sees the hint of embarrassment on my face and adds “But hey. You’re a girl right. And this is supposed to be scary movie. So it is OK. And to be honest it was cute.”

He pats the sofa and I sit back down. I’m now totally focused on the movie and leaning closer to him. He feels warm. Even with all the mental preparation I scream and jump again when next scary part comes. Again popcorn is in risk so he sets it to the floor smiling.

“Are you sure you want to watch this?”

“Of course, I’m sure. And you should protect me. That’s what you are here for, right?”

“Yeah. I’m here to protect you from all the monsters and murderers”, he laughs.

I snuggle close to him and take his arm wrapping it around my shoulders.

“This should protect me then. Right?”

“Sure.”

He feels so warm and nice. I have a tingly feeling all around my body. We continue watching the movie and I see from the reflection from TV that he is not looking at the movie but looking at me. He is smelling my hair and looking inside my top. Good! He is interested. Just when it is all good the next scary part comes and I jump again. I didn’t actually jump up but half crawled to his lap. He’s laughing at me in friendly way. This was actually good and is going fine. I just need to keep the pace slow.

“Hey! You didn’t protect me well enough!”

“Well… I don’t know the movie so I cannot warn you ahead.”

“I don’t want to be warned. It’s supposed be a scary movie.”

“Hmm. What should I do then?”

I crawl to sit in his lap sideways. He doesn’t resist.

“You can hold me better, so I feel safe.”

He puts one hand around my shoulders and other on across my knees. I put my head on her chest and wiggle my ass to get better position. I can feel him starting to get hard under me but I’m not reacting to it at all. I’m taking it slow. Movie continues and he is now stroking my bare leg. It feels nice. I involuntarily purr. It feels so nice when he is touching me. I can take it slow with him. Same time I’m getting so horny. But daddy promised to take care of that in the evening.

We stay like this for the rest of the movie. I’m not watching the movie at all just focusing how nice it feels to be in his lap and when he is touching me. When the movie ends I decide to push it.

“I want to see the second part!”, I say lifting my head and looking at him.

“I don’t think we have time for that.”, he says looking out of window. It is already dark outside.

“We can get started and finish it tomorrow. How about that?”

“That we can do.”, he agrees and I jump up. I could definitely feel his boner but I purposefully ignore it totally. I go to the DVD player and this time I decide to give him a decent show by bending over to get the disk. As I’m putting it back to the covers I tell him

“It’s dark downstairs. I don’t want to go alone. Please come with me!”

I extend my hand and he takes it. Again, I feel tingle of electricity when he touches me. I lead him to the stairs.

“You go first!”, I say still holding his hand. He laughs and leads me downstairs. 

When we are at the DVD shelf I reluctantly let go of his hand. I’ve just taken the next DVD when he pokes me in the ribs from behind and says 

“Gotcha!”

I scream and jump up.

“Sorry! Sorry! Didn’t mean to spook you that bad”, he says and hugs me.

“Well… I’m a little jumpy. Remember…”

He is stroking my back and this feels really nice. Not to be too obvious I break the hug after a while.

“Let’s go back up.”, I say taking his hand. “And you go in front of me. I don’t want to be spooked again.”

“I will not do it again. I promise.”

“Sure. Sure. And I believe you. Now go!”

I set up the movie and climb to his lap. Again he starts to stroke my legs. This time slightly above my knee. I curse for not putting smaller shorts as he doesn’t have much room to move up without going in my shorts. It still feels nice. Too soon we hear car pulling to the drive way. I jump up and we stop the movie. We walk down to meet them doing our best to look innocent. At least he is. Ally is totally dead from training and just heads for shower. Neil just says bye to me and dad heading home. 

“How did it go?”, daddy asks.

“Quite well. I think I got progress. And it felt so nice when he was touching me. And he had a hardon when I was sitting in his lap.”

“Good. I think you got him. Now just play it nice and slow. He’s now running home to his room to jerk off thinking of you. I’m sure of that.”

“I’m also horny as hell!”

#fingering

Daddy slid his hand to into my shorts and inserts his finger into me.

“I see that you are wet. It must have been torture not to rip your clothes off and to fuck him silly.”, he turned me around put and pulled me to him. Then he covered my mouth with his hand and started to finger me. “Your sister is in shower and will go to bed soon. Wait and check that she is sleeping properly. Then sneak into my room. I’ll fuck you good and long. But since he’s probably masturbating you should get to come also. And since you were such a good girl, I will help you.”

He was fingering me really rough. I was moaning to his hand. It felt so good. I was thinking how good it would feel to fuck daddy tonight. And how good it felt when Neil touched me. 

“I hear your sister coming out of shower. You need to come now. Come you little cock-tease!”, he commanded.

He pinched my nose shut covering also my mouth. I couldn’t breathe. His fingers were going in and out of my really wet pussy. My heart was racing. I was running out of air. It felt so good. I screamed with the little air I had left and trembled as I came. My feet gave and his finger rammed deep into me while he held me not falling to the floor. He took his hand from my mouth and lifted me up from my tits.

“Good girl. Now take a shower and go to bed. Your bed.”

I was gasping for air and still recovering from my orgasm. With trembling feet I headed to the shower. 

Later I closed the door of sleeping Abby and sneaked downstairs to daddy’s room.

“Lock the door.”, daddy said as I entered putting away the tablet. He was lying bed with huge tent in his shorts. “I’ve watched the tape. You did great. He was voluntarily touching you. And I could see from his looks he wanted to be bolder but didn’t dare. He also was looking inside of your top. I think he likes what he sees. And you played it so patiently. Do you have earned your price. How do you want it?”

“Daddy, I’m so tired. But I’m also still sooo horny. I need it so bad. Thanks for making me cum in kitchen, by the way. But I want it quick. And I want something I’m not going to get from Neil. From him I’m getting tenderness and touching. I want you to fuck my ass roughly and make me cum quick. Then I’ll go to sleep and dream of tomorrow.”

“Do you want another pass out or cum?”, he asked wishfully. That was one of his favorites. It also made me cum super-fast.

“OK. Get the gear.“, I agreed.

Daddy went to our fun closet. He returned with gimp mask with air blocking and some restrains. He fastened my hands to my waist and but on the mask. I couldn’t see or hear anything. There was a small tube in my mouth and I could still breathe. I was on his mercy which was part of the joy. 

#anal

I could feel him spreading my ass open and pouring some lube in. Daddy would enter me soon. I felt him getting on position on top of me. He was rubbing my asshole with his cock. Tension was killing me. I wanted it so bad. I stayed totally still. Just waiting for him to enter me. He didn’t wait too long and pushed roughly into my well lubricated asshole. It felt so good. As I moaned to the mask I could feel airflow stopping. I was somewhere between panic and extreme turn-on. I’d passed out few times which didn’t feel nice but mostly I got a long and powerful orgasm. Daddy was fucking me hard and fast. He was really trying to help me cum. I was just a passenger on this ride. I could feel his hand reach under me. Oh, yes. He was rubbing my clit while he was fucking me. My heart was racing. It felt so good. I was chocking and I needed air. I wanted to cum so bad. Yes. Daddy was taking me over. I felt my head going dizzy from not getting enough air. It felt so good. I was going to cum. Then I was coming so hard. Even with daddy on top of me I was arching. My mind was going dark. I was about to pass out. Just then air filled my mouth. I kept coming and now that I got took deep breath and screamed out. It felt that I would just keep on coming forever. Daddy was fucking my ass hard and suddenly he just pushed really deep and squeezed me into the mattress. I could feel him shooting his load inside my ass. 

Next thing I noticed was him taking off my mask. He had already released my hands without me noticing. He was stroking my hair.

“You came good and hard. That’s my girl.”

He was wiping the cum dripping out of my ass gently with a tissue. It felt nice to be taken care of. For us two anal sex had always been something special. That was where we had started and what we both enjoyed. Next he helped my nightie back on and took me to his lap.

“You look really tired. I’ll carry you to our bed.”

Daddy always took good care of me.

I woke up next morning. The dried sperm on my thighs was a reminder that last night was not just a beautiful dream. I got immediately exited in waiting for tonight. Neil would be coming to look after me again. 

Day crept along slowly. I picked up different clothes for the evening several times. Eventually I decided on shot red tight tank top and black micro shorts. They looked hot on me and I didn’t want Ally to catch on. I decided to go take shower when they were about to leave. When they walked out and Neil started to walk in I shouted to him

“I’m in shower. I’ll be out in 10 minutes or so. Set up the movie to where we left off.”

I left the door open a crack. When I would be drying my hair, he would have a view on me via mirror. I took quick shower and the put my towel to sink. And started to dry my long hair with hairdryer. I was loud and took time. He would have good opportunity to see me naked. After an eternity of hair drying, I wrapped myself to towel and stepped out. Neil was sitting in the couch trying to look casual but looking a little red on his face. He had been spying on me!

“I’ll put clothes on. Few more minutes. Sorry, this is taking so much time. Didn’t take into account that I needed to wash my hair.”

“It’s OK.”, he said trying to look innocent and not exited at all.

I went to my room and closed the door. First thing was to message to dad and ask him to confirm that Neil had been spying on me. He confirmed me that he had. Good. He was interested in seeing me naked. I quickly put on my hot outfit and went to him. He was sitting on the sofa with remote in his hand. 

“Are you ready?”, he asks trying not to be too obvious in starting at me.

“Do you want popcorn or something?”

“Soda would be nice.”

“I’ll pick us some.”

I return with sodas and he hits play. Without asking I sit sideways in his lap. He wraps one hand around me and we watch the movie drinking soda. He finishes his fast and puts the empty can on the floor. He places his now free hand over my legs above my knee. As my shorts are really short, he has plenty of room to on my bare skin. I purr a “mmm” when he starts gently stocking my leg.

End credits start rolling. I look up to Neil

“I’m scared. Can we stay here for a while? You are making me feel safe.”

“OK.”

We stay there for few minutes. He is stroking my leg and my arm moving his hands on my bare skin. I move my position a bit so that my legs part slightly. He moves a bit to my inner thigh. I feel tingly. Again I don’t rush but enjoy him stroking me. I can feel him hard under my tiny shorts. This is definitely more than just casual snuggling. I let him continue for few minutes and enjoy the feeling of being touched gently.

“I’m still scared. Can you hug me real tight?”

Without waiting I turn facing him and wrap my hands around him. I lay my head on his shoulder and push my tits strongly against him. I can feel his hardon as lump against my pussy. He hugs me really tight and starts stroking my bare back. 

“Mmm. This feels better.”, I whisper to his ear.

We stay like that for quite some time. I’m not really sure how long as I’m facing the wall. 

“Bella.”, he suddenly says.

I lift my head and look at his eyes.

“I don’t know if I should but I’d like to…”

He leans a little closer and I do the same. Our lips touch. I feel electricity going through my body.

“Awkwardly!”, I hear daddy’s voice reminding me. I kiss like I don’t know how. Eventually I open my mouth and our tongues touch. We kiss for a short while and then he breaks the kiss.

“…kiss you.”, he finishes.

“I’d like that!”, I say smiling and kiss him again. Still awkwardly.

We continued to make out and started to find common rhythm. His hands roam on my head, back and even my ass. I’m totally lost by time and suddenly we hear car pulling to driveway. I jump up and rush to my room. I quickly put on T-shirt and college pants. I get back as Ally and daddy are coming in downstairs.

“Our secret!”, I whisper to his ear and give him quick kiss on cheek. He nods and we head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella will return in part 3, closing the deal. Share your thoughts on what the teen lovers should do!


	3. Closing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally get Neil to bang her. In the process she gets a load on her face and they almost get caught by his parents.

Last two days have been great. I have Neil hooked and we have been making out for two hours last night. But those were his agreed babysitting evenings for this week and now there is a four-day break until he comes to watch me next time. I was just thinking how I shall proceed when I got a message from him

“Hey! I’d like to finish watching the third movie. Can we do it today?”

We’d only watched two, so I understood that this was code for continuing to make out. I replied.

“Cannot at my place. Ally is at home.”

“My parents are at work. Can we finish the movie at my place?”

“Sure. I’ll need to do Zumba with Ally first and then she will be out of my hair for rest of the day. Two hours and I’ll be there shower fresh. OK?”

“Yeah. I’ll leave backdoor open.”

“See you in two!”

“Cannot wait...”, he finished with heart emoji. Oh, so sweet!

After shower I put on summer dress and thong. I didn’t want to look too slutty, but I wanted his hands to have access to high on my butt without going inside my panties. As I figured Ally was doing her own things and was not interested at all when I shouted that I’ll go out. I slipped to Neil’s yard from the back corner of ours. He was eagerly waiting at the back door and opened it for me. I snuck in.

“Hey. Are we alone?”, I whispered.

“Hey. Yes, we are. We have few hours before they are back. Let’s go to my room.”

He took my hand and let me upstairs. He had nice double size be. He sat on edge of it. I playfully made a summersault and landed laying down. He laid down next to me, grinned and asked.

“Unfortunately I don’t have a TV, so we need to figure out something else to do. What would you like to do?”

“I’d love to make out. It was so much fun last night.”

“Yeah.”

We both lean forward and start kissing. After loads of practice last night he is no longer that awkward and we find common rhythm quite fast. It’s fun and there is definitely electricity in the air. But he cannot find a decent place to his hands. So I take initiative and roll on top of him. He looks surprised. I need to explain not to look too aggressive.

“I loved yesterday when you caressed me. Your hands felt so nice and warm on my skin.”

I don’t give him time to ask questions or comment as I just dive down and resume kissing. Since I have summer dress on instead of short top, the only bare part of me are hands and legs. He starts to stroke them. That feels nice but to move on I want him touching my butt. I move myself first up making it look I want to change angle of our kissing. I go too high, so I need to slide down. But my dress slips up and now my butt is half visible. Oops! 

My moving prompts him to start stroking my thighs. He is slowly working his hands up probably going for the edge of my dress or my panties. But as I have thong and my dress has risen up he’s hands find the curve of my butt first. He tentatively strokes the part where my thigh turns to butt and doesn’t feel my panties. He goes a little higher and then breaks the kiss.

“You’re not wearing panties?”, he asks curiously.

“Of course, I am, silly. I have a thong. It is so hot that those are more comfortable.”

He looks disappointed. Just as daddy predicted. Time to make a move.

“Neil. It is OK. I like it when you caress me. And it felt really nice when you were caressing my butt.”, I take short break. I put on my best wishful look and continue looking into his eyes 

“But… I really like you. I’d like to be with you. I know you are my babysitter.”, like daddy instructed I don’t talk about our age difference. That would bring the focus to me being only twelve. We don’t want him thinking about that. We want him thinking that I’m a girl that will ‘do things’ with him. I continue

“Do you have a girlfriend? I would love to be your secret girlfriend.”

“No, Bella. I don’t have a girlfriend. And I’d love to be with you. But as you said we probably need to keep it secret.”

“So we are together. Our secret?”, I want him to confirm.

“Yeah!”

I don’t waste any time but start to kiss him. He doesn’t waste any time either: I gave her permission to proceed on my butt. He first gently strokes it finding the edges of my thong. Then he squeezes my cheeks and everything else that feels so nice. We keep on kissing passionately his hands working on my ass. Suddenly we hear car pulling on the drive way.

“Shit. My parents are home already. They cannot find us. Hide quick.”

He hides me in the coat rack behind his door just as his mother is walking up the stairs.

“Neil. We’re home already!”, I hear her calling behind the closed door.

She knocks and opens the door. Neil is laying in the bed reading magazine and making his best effort to look innocent. Which is not very convincing. His mother opens the door and I hold my breath behind it. She spots his obviously red face.

“Neil. Are you OK?”

“Yeah. It’s just so damn hot day.”

“OK. You didn’t get my message?”

“I haven’t looked at my phone. I think it is on silent.”

“Well… We talked with your father and agreed to pick up pizza and go to the beach to enjoy that and swimming. That’s the dinner. Get your stuff together and let’s go.”

“I’ll be ready in two minutes.”

She closes the door and Neil whispers to me. 

“Sneak out after we leave. I’ll message you later.”

Then he gives me quick kiss. This is nice. Just as secret boyfriend-girlfriend stuff should go.

I get home without anyone noticing. Late in the evening daddy takes care of my needs. Then we plan the next moves. Ally’s next training is on Monday. Daddy would call Neil and ask if he could babysit me four evenings for the rest of the summer. He’s going to say that I’ve been so scared to be alone and those two times he was here it worked well. Neil is of course going to agree. We will have three hours four nights a week alone. Private boyfriend-girlfriend time. That is so nice. Sunday morning I’m a little disappointed and jealous since daddy’s door is closed. We have agreed that he will only close it when he is training Ally. And he is now doing it more. But I guess it is OK since I will have Neil to play with. And I want daddy to be happy, so I let that go and focus on Monday evening plan.

I spend Sunday and Monday sunbathing in bikini on our backyard. I’m listening music and chatting with Neil on the anonymous chat service we set-up. That way we will not get caught if our parents find the chat. Well… His parents since my daddy is actually trying to help him get into my pants. Wow! That sounds strange. I wonder how often that happens…

Finally Monday evening comes. I put on the same outfit I had when I was at his place. He’s coming upstairs as daddy and Ally leave. I have a fun movie set-up and I’m looking out from the window as he walks behind me. Daddy is driving away and I turn. He kisses me softly.

“Hey Girlfriend!”, he says smiling.

“Hey Boyfriend!”, I giggle girlishly.

“I see you have movie set-up. Shall we?”

He sits on the sofa. I hit play and straddle him. We both ignore the movie and start making out eagerly. I’m happy as his hands immediately find their way under my skirt and to my butt. As eagerly as we kiss he is stroking my bare skin. It feels so nice. We stay like this forever. He breaks the kiss. And I lay my head on his shoulder. He keeps caressing my butt. It feels nice but I want to move forward. I stand up.

“It feels so nice to feel your skin. Could you please take of your T-shirt so I can feel your skin against me?”

He looks eager but plays it cool.

“I guess it is OK as my girlfriend asks so nicely.”

As he is taking of his tight T-shirt I quickly remove my dress. When he emerges from his shirt I’m standing in front of him with only in my white thong. He is staring at me with his mouth open. To be precise he is starting by big and firm tits.

“I want to feel you against me.”

I straddle him again and press my tits against his chest. Then I started to kiss him. He kissed be back eagerly and stroke my bare back with one hand giving attention to my ass with other. I was nice but I wanted his hands on my tits. 

“Oh. This is the best part of the movie.”, I said turning and sitting on his lap again. I could feel his hardon bulging between my ass cheeks. 

“Please hug me…”, I told him and laid the back of my head to his chest.

He puts his hands around me under my tits on my bare stomach. I put mine on top of his and we sat there for a while. Then I guided one of his hands to my stomach and one to my tit.

“I think you have smoothed the wrinkles from my backside. Could you do the front also?”, I said jokingly. 

Tentatively he started to move his hand over my breast. 

“Mmm. That feels nice!”, I encouraged him. 

He gets bolder and takes also his other hand from my stomach. Now he was gently massaging my tits with both hands.

“Oh. It feels so nice.”

“Yeah.”, he sighed. I bet he had been dreaming of touching my tits for a long time. 

“I’m not too shy. But this needs to be our secret. Or we are both in big trouble!”

“Sure thing. Our secret.”, he said massaging my tits and playing with my nipples.

“Do you like my tits?”

“You have great tits, Bella. They are so soft and firm. I cannot believe how perky they are.”

“Oooh. It’s so nice that you like them. You only got a glimpse before. But as you are my boyfriend you can of course see and touch them when we have alone. Just ask. Would you like to see them properly?”, I said in voice longing for to proudly present them to him.

“Yes, please!”

I turned to straddle him again and leaned backwards to give him good visibility and access. He marveled them for some time and then started to eagerly massage them. All the time staring at them. 

“Oh. This feels nice…”, I moaned and encouraged him to continue.

“Please kiss them.”, I’m thinking and hoping him to just do it or ask. 

“Can I kiss them?”, he asked like on cue right after I thought about it.

“Of course, you can! Just don’t bite…”, I said and giggled. Thinking “Don’t bite before you know what you are doing.”

He kissed first side of my breast and then the nipple. Again I felt jolt of energy going through me.

“That tickles. So nice. Do it again.”

He kissed the nipple again sucking it.

“Oohh. That feels even better.”, he was getting it. 

Now I needed him just to use his tongue. Yes! His tongue brushed over my nipple.

“OOHH.”, I went louder hoping I didn’t overdo it. “That felt so nice. Please do it again. Lick my nipple and kiss my titties.”

He started licking the nipples and kissing all over my breasts. Soon he figured out that he could use his free hand to play with the one he wasn’t kissing and sucking. I was getting very focused tit-treatment which felt nice. We stayed like that and I could have stayed there forever. But time was running and I REALLY wanted him to fuck me tonight. I wanted to feel him inside of me and to get the awkward first fuck out of way.

“I think I want to see the rest of the movie. I said and turned around.”

He looked a little disappointed but his hand found my tits again and started playing with them. I wanted his fingers on and in my pussy. So little more encouragement was needed.

“My lower belly is so tensed. Could you rub me there?”

He moved is right arm to lower side of my stomach and started gently stoking me.

“Just like that. Oh. This feels so relaxing.”

I turned my head sideways and closed my eyes for effect. He was staying in the same place. Maybe he was nervous to have his first fuck which touching my pussy would lead. I didn’t care. I was determined.

“Little lower…”, I prompted.

He moved his hand to the my panty line and was stroking there. 

“Yeah. Just there.”

I let him stroke for a while waiting if he would go on top or into my panties. As he didn’t, I waited no more and stood up.

“Oh. My panties are getting wet.”, I said as I quickly stepped out of them.

I sat down on his laps with me legs hanging from sides of his. He placed hand back to my stomach and started to gently caress me. I could feel his hardon against by bare bottom. He’s hand ventured careful downward toward my pussy. When his fingers touched top of my pussy I moaned.

“Oh. That feels good. Really good. Please continue.”

He’s fingers probed top of my pussy carefully. I wanted more but he couldn’t touch me properly before he got to know how pussy looked and worked. He needed to see.

“This feels really nice. Let’s go to my room. It is more comfortable there.”

Without waiting him to reply I stood up and extended my hand to him. He took my hand and I lead him to my room. At the door I told him

“You’ve seen me naked. It would be fair if you took off your shorts also.”

With no hesitation he dropped them on the floor. I was already laying on the bed legs slightly parted. I could see his dick for the first time. It was rock hard and pointing upwards. It was smaller than daddy’s, so he could easily fuck me in the ass and I could deepthroat him without any problem. But now I had to act inexperienced and not too greedy for his cock.

#fingering

“Could you play with my pussy?”

He didn’t say anything. He went between my legs and looked my pussy up close. He touched it carefully.

“Oh. Please rub between.”

He slid his finger between my outer lips and rubbed carefully back and forth.

“Yeah. Just like that. Oh. That feels so good.”, I encouraged him. 

“Oh. Oh. It feels soo good.”, I kept moaning and he kept running the finger over my pussy.

“Please push finger in me.”, I asked between my moans

“I don’t want to hurt you…”, he said hesitantly stopping rubbing my pussy.

“You’re not going to hurt me. I had bike accident when I was eight. So it’s not going to hurt. I know. I’ve been playing with my pussy. It feels nice…”

He looked me in the eyes. I nodded and he started pushing his index finger into me carefully. As it sank he kept pushing. I moaned and he kept pushing until his finger was all the way in.

“Oh. That is so nice. Move it in and out.”

He started to move it in and out. It started to feel real good. He was not fingering me as good as daddy fingers me but there was something special. It was Neil fingering me.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. It starts to feel really good. Please go faster.”

He picked up the pace. I was going to come. And I needed to act dumb.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. OH. OH. OOOOHHHH…”, I didn’t need to fake it. I came.

As my pussy started to contract, he quickly pulled his finger out. He was watching intently as I climaxed.

“Wow. That felt REALLY good.”, I told him as I was regaining my breath.

“You came.”, he explained.

“What?”, I acted stupid.

“You had an orgasm.”

“Oh. That felt so good.”

“You surely looked to enjoy that.”

“Yeah. I did. It felt SO good.”, I paused for a second. “Is there something I can do to make you feel good?”

He hesitated. He was probably going to ask me to give him hand job. I didn’t want to do that now. I wanted him inside of me.

“I’ve heard that boys really like to put their dick inside girl’s pussy. Would you like to try that?”, he looked like he couldn’t believe what he heard. I added “I think it would fit in. I’ve been using two fingers…”

He was still hesitating. Jesus! I was laying there legs spread and proposing him to fuck me. What was keeping him from doing it? He surely wasn’t gay or having erection issues…

“I don’t want to take advantage of you. Or hurt you.”, he said finally. “I like you so much.”

“Oh. This was so sweet.”, I was about to say. And to continue “You couldn’t hurt me with your dick if you rolled me over and stuffed it into my ass with all your might. I would just be begging for more.” But I couldn’t so instead I said

“You’re not taking advantage of me. I’m your girlfriend and I want this. If it does hurt me, I’ll tell you and you can stop. How about that?”, I said with begging lustful eyes.

“You really want this. You really want your first time to be with me?”

“Well… For the first time you are three years late. Daddy has been fucking me silly already over thousand times.”, I thought but said instead “Yeah. I want my first time with you to be now.”

He was too horny to notice the word game. But I have to say that it was really sweet to think of me over his own desire. It made me like and want him even more. Time for final touch. I lifted my left arm and showed the tiny scar near the armpit.

“If you are thinking of getting me pregnant, you don’t need to worry. Daddy told me that mommy used to have real painful periods. Doctors put this capsule to keep it happening to me when me periods start. They haven’t started yet, but it is anyway birth control thingy.”, I lied. Daddy had that put into me that we could fuck freely without risk of getting me pregnant when my periods actually started. 

“I don’t have AIDS or anything. And if you haven’t been fooling around, I assume neither do you. For next three years we don’t need to worry about me getting knocked up by accident.”

Considering that he was not fucking me already when I’ve offered myself to him, I was 100% certain that he was still a virgin. As I lowered my arm, he looked me into eyes.

“OK, let’s do it.”

Fucking finally! It was hard to look a little scared but I had to do this properly now so he wouldn’t be asking questions later.

“Good. I really want it. But please be gentle. I have no idea how it is going to feel…”, I lied trying to look a little worried. 

#sex

He nodded and limbed between my legs. He was poking his dick all around clumsily not finding my pussy to enter. I was really tempted to move my ass so that he would go into my ass by mistake but I resisted the urge.

“Little higher. Yeah. There. Good. Now push.”, I could feel him entering by soaking wet pussy. 

“Oh. Go slow, please.” I said when he started to push deeper. I wanted him to be fully in me. Just in case he came immediately. He pushed himself slowly into me.

“Oh. I feel so full. It feels nice. I can feel your dick stretching my pussy.”

He kept pushing slowly and soon he was all the way in.

“God. Bella. This feels amazing. I’ve never felt anything like this. Your pussy is so hot and wet. And tight.”

Yeah. He was a virgin. I hoped he doesn’t come immediately: I wanted our common first time to last a little longer.

“Your dick feels so nice in me. I think you can move it a little now.”

With that he started to pull out. He pulled out half way and then pushed it all the way in.

“Oh, God.”, he moaned.

“Yeah. Just like that. It feels good.”, I encouraged him. 

He continued to move. To fuck me. Neil was actually fucking me! I could see the concentration in his face. He was fighting so hard not to come yet. I really hope he had masturbated today to extend this.

“Neil. I love this. This is the best feeling ever!”

“Yeah. Oh, fuck!”, he had passed the point of no return. He was coming any second. He started fucking me with more and more force. Pushing himself deep into me. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”, I encouraged him with every thrust.

“FUCK. I’m cumming.”, he pushed deep in me and started filling me with sperm. I could feel his dick throbbing in me and right after he collapsed on top of me.

“Oh, Bella. That was great!”, he was totally winded from our short fuck. There was definitely some training to do.

“It felt really good, Neil.”

He was laying on top of me and put his hands around me. I hugged him tight and could feel him softening inside of me. We laid there for a while. I could feel his sperm starting to leak from me. I couldn’t care less: if his sperm was on the ceiling daddy would just compliment me from doing him well. But for his sake I had to look like I cared.

“I’m leaking. Come to shower with me!”

He got up from top of me. I took his hand and led him to shower. As soon as I got water running, I reached to kiss him deeply. His hands travelled on my back and ass while we kissed. It felt really nice. I reached for the shower gel and handed to him.

“Please wash me!”, I said reaching for the shampoo and starting to do my hair.

He didn’t say anything. I could see tenderness and post orgasm glow in his eyes. He was in heaven touching my naked body. He took extra care of my “girly parts” and I giggled when his fingers travelled deep in my ass crack. As I giggled he stared to tickle me all around. We had ticking fun for few minutes before we got tired. Then he tenderly rinsed me and my hair.

“My turn.”, I said when he was done with my hair. 

#handjob

I took the soap and started soaping him all around. Finally I reached his dick. He was fully erect from all the nakedness and touching. It still jumped when I touched it. I gripped it hard knowing that would be unpleasant and he would then get into driver’s seat giving me instructions.

“Not so hard!”, he said quickly.

“Oh. Sorry!”, I said and loosened my grip to be little too lose for perfect handjob. “Is this good?”

“Yeah…”, agreed quickly.

I started pumping his dick too fast with rough movements. I was going in motion that looked more like I was trying to yank his dick off.

“Slower and more gently”, he guided.

I slowed down and stocked gently his iron hard staff.

“Is this good? Do you like this.”

His was breathing was getting harder and he nodded. I tightened my grip little for the perfect handjob tightness and started to stroke him faster. He closed his eyes was only focused on my hand pumping his dick. I went on my knees in front of him.

“This feels good?”, I asked. He was on the verge of coming and I surely knew it felt fucking-good for him. He opened his eyes and saw me staring at his cock.

“I wanted to see up close how it looks.”, I explained continuing pumping his dick.

He looked down on me. Apparently sight me naked me down on my knees in front of him was the final push. I was gripping him tighter as his orgasm as about to come to make him shoot really hard. 

“Ooo fuck. I’m cumming. Bella, I’m cuming. Yes. Just like that. Keep doing it. FUCK!”

He started shooting. He looked in joy-fulfilled-horror was first wand landed straight across my face. Next went on my tits. I pretended surprise and yelped. That resulted third wand landing in my open mouth. Just as planned. Look on his face was priceless. I stopped pumping and did something I never do: I spat out what was in my mouth. I know, it is not nice to spit. You are supposed to swallow. 

“Sorry. Sorry! I’m sorry!”, he said in half-panic.

I fought urge to laugh. In few months he would be coming on my face and mouth so often that we would be laughing on this. I couldn’t stop from laughing any other way so I continued to spit.

“It’s OK.”, I said finally. I was trying not to sound too casual or cheerful. “It was my fault. I went too close.”

“I should have warned you.” 

“It’s OK. Don’t worry about it. Nothing bad happened. Good that we are in shower.”

I turned on the shower. First cleaned my face and tits. Then I started rinsing him. When I got to his cock it was still semi-erect.

“It’s still hard. Does it want another go?”, I asked playfully.

“No it’s fine and so am I.”, he answered smiling back to me.

When we got out I wanted some luxury and it was time to start teaching him to handle me like princess. After we were relatively dry, I dropped the towels to the sink and sat on the toilet seat.

“Could you dry my hair, please?”, I asked with soft voice pointing at the hairdryer on the wall.

“Of course.”

And so he did. I had to instruct him little as he had never dried long hair. But he got hang of it quick and he would be getting loads of practice soon.

We picked up our clothes from the TV room floor. I took a small plastic bag and stuffed my still soaking wet thong into it. Then I threw them to him. 

“Here is something you can remember me on the long nights alone.”

He caught the bag and stuffed it to his pocket. I got a normal 12-year-old girly pair from closet and put on my dress. He was already sitting on the sofa. I lifted my dress and showed him the princess panties.

“How do you like these?”

“Any panties look good on you.”

“Right answer, boyfriend.”

I sat next to him on the sofa. We held hands and watched the movie. Like young teen lovers would do. Except that we were both basking in the after sex glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Bella will return in part 2, seduction. Share your thoughts on what the teen lovers should do!
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories  
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
